


Check out

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Libraries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Another addition to the "Family Matters" verse.    This isn't part of the Family Matters series because I'm planning on doing something special for the fiftieth (yes, fifty, 50, 5-0) installment of the series.   Either way, enjoy :=)





	Check out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polybi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/gifts).



> Another addition to the "Family Matters" verse. This isn't part of the Family Matters series because I'm planning on doing something special for the fiftieth (yes, fifty, 50, 5-0) installment of the series. Either way, enjoy :=)

******

The National City Public Library was a squat, square building. Located in an older part of the city, it was not to be confused with the National City Library, which was part of the National City Museum Association, a mistake that many people--even life-long residents of the city--frequentlty made.

Although not as well known as the larger library, the public library still had a flock of loyal customers. CJ Danvers being one.

Pulling the car to a stop, Alex turned off the engine and pulled a magazine out of her bag.

"Don't be long," she called as CJ hurried out of the car "and don't hit the limit!" she added as CJ ducked inside the building...

******

Entering the library, library card burning a proverbial hole in her pocket, CJ grinned to herself as she made her way down the aisles...

**One hour later**

Alex looked up as CJ climbed back into the car,

"That was long," she commented. She blinked and then groaned as CJ loaded a large stack of books and DVDs into the backseat.

"Oh! Come on CJ!" Alex groaned "leave some books for other people, huh?" she pleaded as CJ finished loading her borrowed items and then climbed inside.

Starting the car, Alex scowled.

"Should never have gotten her a library card" she muttered to herself...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
